Stolen Moment
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhirika staying in a banglow but with CID team, solving a case. Let's see how they steal their sweet nothing moment.


**A/N** : Helloooo...AbhiRika fans ;)) we r here again with AbhiRika moments ;)))

* * *

"Doh din ho gayein Yaha phir Bhi Ghar ke kamro ki aadat Nahi Padi." Abhijeet walked towards the kitchen, muttering away as he had reached in front ACP sir's room by mistake.

All his displeasure, however turned into a tiny smile as he stood at the threshold of the kitchen. He was sweetly surprised.

Her hair in a messy bun, she was singing unaware of the spectator watching her as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. His eyes traced the curves that were easily visible through the satin fabric that clung to her body.

Beautiful...

Mesmerising...

So bloody mesmerising...

Abhijeet looked around. It didn't seem that anyone was awake yet.

The smile he wore widened as he walked towards her. As soon as he reached close to her, she turned around. If he were just an inch closer, their noses would collide.

However, he made no efforts to step away.

"Good morning," he said, his voice deep.

"Good morning," she smirked.

She had seen him lingering around her, his little smiles, his gulps through the two days that they were staying in the same bungalow.

But since the entire team was their, they seldom had moments to themselves.

She kept her palm on his chest gently and then bit her lower lip.

"T-t-tarika..."

"Hmm?"

"Wh-what are you..."

"Isn't this why you're here," she almost whispered in his ear, her breath sending tingles underneath his skin, "standing so close?"

Abhijeet smirked and leaned towards her.

"Think we can steal a ki-"

But before he could finish his sentence, she moved away, grabbing her coffee.

"People are going to wake up for breakfast anytime."

"There is some extra coffee in the pot, " she added, "you can have that."

Saying this she walked away, making Abhijeet follow the movement of her hips.

He gulped.

Damn, why did she have to be so sexy?

Abhijeet jerked himself and started pouring the coffee trying to keep himself calm.

"Uff! This girl is making me crazy like hell! Keep calm Mr. Abhijeet.. keep calm"

He sipped and admired her "hm..good one like always.."

A smile came on his face and he went out of the kitchen with coffee mug smiling on his own.

"Kya hai Abhijeet babu..akele akele itna muskura rahe hai..!" Daya teased him coming towards him.

Abhijeet quickly changed his facial expression and tried to change the topic "tu aaj itni subha uth gaya! Waah.. later riser early riser kab se ban gaya..!"

"Jab se tum subha subha muskurane lage" Daya winked at him.

"Ku bhai! Muskurana mana hai kya? Govt ne tax lagaya hai kya hasne pe!"

"Nahi nahi.. tax ku lagenge hasne pe... bas muskur-"

"Hamesha bakwas karte rehta hai.." saying this Abhijeet walked passed Daya when Daya shouted, making him stop in his track.

"Mai madat karu kuch?" Daya said.

"Keisei madat?" Abhijeet stopped and asked turning around to face Daya.

"Well, you know..."

"Bol bhi.."

"Kuch Free time... apke Tarika Ji ke sath."

"Ma-maine kab kaha mujhe Tarika ji ke sath time chahiye? Maine nahi kaha." Abhijeet stammered.

"Nahi kaha! Toh phir thik hai." Daya shrugged.

"Nahi mera matlab... ka-kam hai bohot... kam karo.. kaha se time hoga." Abhijeet tried to ask Daya how that even possible.

"Nahi boss... pehle sidhe mu bolo.. chahiye ya nahi."

"Tu kar sakta hai?"

"Wo tum mujh pe chod do. Bas haan ya na kaho."

"Haan.." Abhijeet said like a kid finally giving up.

Daya smirked.

"Toh badle mei.."

"Toh badle mei kya?" Abhijeet asked angrily.

"Dekho boss aise dato ge toh... kuch nahi milega..." Daya smirked.

"Tu ja yaha se.. chal nikal." finally Abhijeet got to understand Daya was just having fun with him.

Abhijeet walked away leaving a playful Daya behind.

Tarika, who was watching duo from a far shook her head disapprovingly listening their conversation. She moved to the balcony of her room and stood near the railing, sipping her coffee.

She thought about Abhijeet and immediately a smile spreaded over her face like it always does whenever she thinks about him.

She's missing him too. They together, living in a same house for two days and barely even talk. She missed him a lot. She so wanted to talk with him while having coffee. She just couldn't.

Just when she was lost in her thoughts he felt someone taking the mug away from her hand. She jumped a little and looked at her side.

"Abhijeet."

Abhijeet smiled and sipped the coffee from her mug.

"Mere wala Daya pi gaya.'

Tarika smiled and watched him taking another sip.

"Aise kya dekh rahi ho?" Abhijeet asked looking at her.

"Kyon? Aise sirf tum hi mujhe dekh sakte ho kya! Main nahi?"

Abhijeet smiled and shook his head.

"Nahi..aise dekho gi toh control karna aur bhi mushkil ho jayega.."

Tarika didn't say anything. She still kept looking at him. Abhijeet kept the mug and pulled her towards him. Tarika kept her hands on his both shoulders.

"Kaha tha na..control nahi hoga.. "

"nhi...koi dekh lega Abhijeet.."

"Daya kitchen mein hai.. aur baki sab abhi tak so rahe hai.. "

"Hum balcony mein hai..agr galti se bhi koi bahar nikal gaya na.. toh.."

"Toh tumhare room mein chalte hai.."

"Purvi hai.."

"Mere room main.."

"Daya ajayega kabhi bhi.. aur phir wo tumhe hi tease karega"

Abhijeet left her with irritated face.

"Kya yaar.. do din se yaha ek hi ghar mein hai..per thik se tumhare pass ake do baate nahi kar sakta.. koi privacy hi nahi hai yaar!"

Making a face he turned towards the sky. Noticing his hand that rested on the railing of the balcony, Tarika moved a little close to him.

"Kitna Acha lag Raha hai na Yaha... Sheher se dur."

Saying this she kept her palm over his hand.

A smiled formed on Abhijeet's face at this but he suppressed it in order to tease her.

"Ab koi Nahi dekhega?"

"Hmm... Ye toh problem ho gayi," she bit her lips.

"Ab toh aur badi problem ho gayi."

"Mmm?"

"Your biting them like that... It's seductive."

"That's the idea," she smirked.

"Aur kisine humhe aise Dekh liya toh?"

"Toh wo aankhein Bandh Kar lega."

"Achaaaa?"

Abhijeet entwined his fingers with hers.

"Aisa kya Karne waale hai hum?"

Before she could answer, they heard Dr. Salunkhe call for her.

"Inko subah subah Bhi shaanti Nahi hai humph!"

Tarika pulled her hand away and was about to leave when Abhijeet held her wrist.

"Abhijeet Kya Kar rahe ho... Sir dhundhte dhundhte Yaha aa jayenge!"

"aane doh"

"Huh!"

"Wo aankhein Bandh Kar lenge apni."

"Kya bacho jaisi baat Kar rahe ho!"

"Aur kya!" He pouted.

"Unki aankho Ka toh pata Nahi but wo tumhara muh zaroor Bandh Karwa denge."

"Tumse karwayenge toh chalega."

Tarika rolled her eyes.

She quickly pecked her own hand and kept it on his lips.

"Bye," she winked at him and left.

He kept her palm over his lips where hers had just been and stood at his place, transfixed.

He thought about her and then Dr. Salunkhe came into his mind.

"Ye admi hamesha galat time bula leta hai Tarika ko... kuch toh karna parega ab!"

"Magar karu toh kya karu! Hamesha koi na koi ajata hai..ya phir bula leta hai!"

.

.

.

At breakfast everybody were present on dining. The case was almost over. The culprit was almost caught, means the days in this banglow were over.

"Agar plan mutabeq sab hua toh kal taq mujrim hamare haat mei hoga." said Daya.

"Haan sir.. or shaher se bahar ye diin khatam.." said Pankaj.

"Ketna sukun hai na yaha..." said Salunke.

"Tumhara mu ku latka hua hai?" said Daya seeing a sad Abhijeet.

"Kya! Mai kaaha... wo bas soch raha tha plan work out karega ya nahi."

Daya gave him a teasing smile and Abhijeet glared him in return.

After breakfast everybody were getting ready to attend the village fair. They have planned to catch the culprit there.

"Tum ye ghaghra pehehn ke dour sakogi na thik se?" Tarika asked Purvi.

"Of course."

"Par mujhse nahi hoga."

"Relax, tujhe kon bhaga raha hai! Mai toh keh rahi hu tum yahi ruk jao.."

"Nahi mujhe fair dekha hai yaha ka.. or ghar pe akele bore ho jaungi.."

"Haan.. ye bhi hai.. acha chalo tum ready ho gai?"

"Haan bas ye baal."

"Okay.. baal thik karke niche ajao.. mai dekhti hu sir log taiyar huye ya nahi..

Tarika nodded. Purvi left.

Tarika tried to do the back not of her blouse.

"Tch, ye ho ku nahi raha hai! Purvi bhi chali gai!"

"Mai hu na!"

Tarika turned around with a jerk with the voice.

"Abhijeet tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Jao, koi dekh lega..."

"Sab ready ho rahe hai.."

"Purvi ajaigi.."

"Abhi toh gai.. etni jaldi nahi aigi.. or jab taq aigi mera kam ho jaiga."

"Kya kam..."

"Tumhari help."

"Meri help! Meri keisi help!"

Abhijeet smirked and turned her around. He arranged her hair in one side and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"Abhijeet darwaja.." Tarika said hesitatingly.

"Band hai.." said Abhijeet planting a kiss on her nape.

He teased her back planting his hands lightly. His featherly touches made her close her eyes.

"Abhijeet" she whispered.

He again placed a kiss on her back...this time he kept his lips pressed for longer than before.

He hooked her blouse and looked at her.

She didn't understand that he did it because she was still under the effect of his touches. He smirked and unhooked the blouse again.

He went forward keeping his right hand on her bare back. He pestered lingering kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and met with his dark eyes which were filled with desire and passion.

"Abhijeet k-koi ajayega toh..."

"Shh..koi aye toh ane doh.. I don't care..

Yaha sirf main aur tum ho... I care for that..." he said whispering.

He moved forward and touched her lips with his. He pressed his lips more and started kissing her with passion She responded with same passion. His one hand was caressing her bare back. Not only he was desperate for her.. but also she was for him. The kiss grew bolder and Abhijeet broke the kiss suddenly. Tarika looked at him confused.

"I will not be able to control myself if we continue..." he said resting his forehead with her.

" Me too" Tarika said, panting.

Abhijeet looked at her lustful eyes and became turned on even more. All he wanted to push Tarika against the wall and made love to her. But it's not possible. Not then.

Abhijeet took a step back in order to make some distance when Tarika pulled him with the collar of his shirt and kissed him again.

Kissing, she guided him towards the bed and landed them on bed.

"Tarika," Abhijeet forcefully made her stop kissing,

"No." he said firmly.

"You started."

"I know but we cant. Samjho tum."

Tarika kissed him again. Abhijeet rolled themselves and came on top of her. He kissed her back, desperately, ruthlessly, roughly. His back of mind was telling him continuously to stop but he found it difficult. And on the other hand Tarika was provoking him too. The way her hands were moving all around his body and the way she was moaning wasn't helping him an inch. In fact, it was getting worse.

Leaving her lips Abhijeet moved down her neck. He unhooked blouse threatened to come out exposing her cleavages even more to him.

He was even more turned on. It was next to impossible for him to stop.

"I m saying for the last time Tarika.. I can't control anymore unless you stop me right now" Abhijeet said not wanting to stop though.

Tarika pressed his head on her neck more in his response. He kissed her neck and she moaned his name.

Tarika started opening the buttons of his shirt and threw that on floor. She rolled and kissed him on his neck. She bite him on his neck and started sucking that place making him moan. That was it. He lost his patience. He just wanted to make love to her right then. Both of them were desperate for each other to feel completed.

Thirty minutes passed away and they were done. After 2 long days residing in the same house, they finally made love to each other though a quick one and only one round. Abhijeet was panting and fell beside her spent. Tarika kept her head on his chest hugging him and plant a sweet kiss on his chest.

Abhijeet looked down at her.

"Don't start again now."

Tarika smirked and planted another kiss on his chest. This time even more seductive.

Abhijeet rolled themselves, making Tarika go under him and pinned her hands with the bed.

"Wait. I will get you tonight." he said.

"I can't wait." she said biting her lower lips.

Abhijeet shook his head and kissed her lips before getting up from bed.

"Dress up."

He put on his clothes. He was fast. Tarika however was slow in her pace.

"Jaldi karo yaar."

"Uff, ek toh ye lehenga... its hard to manage or upar se ye knot.."

Abhijeet turned her around and did the knot for her. He kissed her back gently.

"Lo ho gaya."

"Thanks."

She looked at him dreamingly.

"Kya hua?" asked Abhijeet.

"I am not satisfied yet."

"Neither do me."

"I miss the pillow talk."

"We will catch up." Abhijeet said, smiling sadly.

He kissed her lips gently and then proceeded towards the window.

"Arey, waha kaha!"

"Mai jaldi hi nikal gaya hu fair ke liye.." Abhijeet winked.

Tarika smiled as she saw him jumping off the window.

"Oh no! Purvi! Par usne ek bar bhi bolaya nahi!"

She got confused and came out from room to see Purvi, ACP and Daya doing something on laptop. She sighed.

She stood beside them silently, trying hard not to blush. Purvi however looked up at her and asked by showing eyes whats the matter. Tarika shook her head.

"Toh thik hai.. done. Chalo, chalte hai." said ACP, closing the laptop.

Everybody left the house.

* * *

 **A/N:** Do review if u would love to read more AbhiRika stories :))


End file.
